Mon Meilleur Ami
by Cykranoshka
Summary: OneShot. Spoilers. Le quatuor se trouve à l'auberge d'Alvanista, et projette de s'infiltrer dans le palais royal pour sauver le Prince Charles de l'emprise de Dhaos. Mais Cless n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça...


**Mon Meilleur Ami**

...Le premier qui me parle de L°°°° ou de sa chanson pourrie "Ta meilleure amie" se prend un aller-retour! Pass'que, NON, je me suis pas inspirée de c'te chanson d'mes deux pour le titre! Merci beaucoup! è-é

Disclaimer: Ni Tales Of Phantasia, ni aucun des autres Tales Of (à commencer par Symphonia lol) ne m'appartiennent. Tout est à Namco, tout est à Tri-Ace. Les personnages appartiennent partiellement à Kosuke Fujishima, vu que c'est lui qui les a dessinés. Veinard, va.

Résumé: Le quatuor, composé de Cless, Mint, Klarth et Arche, se trouve à l'auberge d'Alvanista, et projette de s'infiltrer dans le palais du Prince Charles (non, ce n'est pas l'ex-mari de Lady Di!) afin de le délivrer de l'emprise de Dhaos. Mais Cless n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça...

Note de l'auteur (qui vient déjà faire c°°°° son monde avec sa tirade inter_minable_): Voici-voilà ma première fic (mais pas la dernière! n.n) sur Tales Of Phantasia, qui est d'ailleurs la première fic TOP en Français sur alors, on a la flemme de jouer, ou c'est l'Anglais qui fait peur? lol! Bon, pour ma part, je n'ai pas de Super Nintendo, et de toute façon, le jeu n'est jamais sorti en France. MAIS! Grâce à la magie de l'émulation (que je recommande chaudement), il est possible d'y jouer, à condition de s'y connaître un minimum en Anglais, et aussi de garder quelques connaissances en tête (d'où l'énorme utilité d'avoir joué à Tales Of Symphonia, car c'est le "prélude" de Phantasia).

Perso, si j'y joue (j'avoue que je l'ai pas encore fini...Ahem!), c'est surtout pour le scénario, les différents lieux et pis aussi pour connaître à fond la personnalité des persos...Et vous savez quoi? Celui qui m'a le plus surprise, c'est Klarth!

Hum. Je parle vraiment trop. Concernant cette fic, j'ai été profondément marquée par le moment du jeu où Cless, arrivé 100 ans dans le passé avec Mint, trouve l'arc brisé de Chester... Croyez-moi, c'est vraiment émouvant, pass'que, suppose que tu joues sans connaître le scénar', tu sais pas si Chester est vivant ou mort...Flippant, non? Surtout quand on est du genre à s'attacher rapidement aux personnages...

Précision (et après, on passe à l'histoire. Qui a dit "Enfin!"?): C'est un One-Shot. Un One-Shot bourré de spoilers, même si ce n'est pas de la fin. Les personnages sont OC, c'est-à-dire fidèles au jeu (sauf pitêtre Cless...). Et, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, ya pas de romance, donc pas de slash. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, j'aurais pas le courage d'en taper un. Ah, et pis cette fic n'est pas spécialement drôle. C'est même assez dépressif. Sachez donc que, si cette fic est bizarre, c'est pass'que le drama, c'est pas mon genre. Moi, j'écris des délires, d'habitude, mais là, je tente le coup, pass'que j'aime bien imaginer Cless en train de penser à son vieil ami...

**---0--0---**

-Bienvenue à l'auberge "Alvanista Hilton"! Que puis-je pour vous?

-Bonjour, on voudrait louer deux chambres pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, avec plaisir...40 Golds par chambre et par nuit, donc...

En quelques minutes, l'affaire était réglée. Tandis que Klarth continuait à discuter (à moins que ce ne soit "draguer"...) avec la vieille réceptionniste, Mint et Arche s'installaient dans une des chambres de l'auberge. Cless, quand à lui, était seul dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est ranger ses quelques affaires, ou bien affûter son épée. De toute façon, pour une raison quelconque, il avait envie d'être seul, afin de faire le point sur les événements passés.

Il se remémora le voyage dans le bateau qui les avaient amenés à Alvanista, voyage qui avait bien débuté, notamment par la rencontre de Meia, et ce malgré les sous-entendus plutôt gênants de Klarth concernant Mint et Arche, ou encore l'invitation de Meia à boire à sa table, qui a tourné un peu au vinaigre (Klarth et Arche ayant alors écopé d'une gueule de bois, tandis que Mint souffrait du mal de mer), mais qui s'était mal terminé, car la pauvre Meia se trouvait mortellement possédée par un démon envoyé de Dhaos...

Puis il se remémora les événements précédents, la rencontre de Lia Scarlet, qui se révélait être Arche possédée par l'esprit de Lia, son amie, qui voulait venger ses parents, tués par Demitel...La rencontre de ce dernier, dans son manoir, où Cless avait vu Dhaos dans le miroir du maître des lieux, trahissant sa présence et le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son serviteur...

Il se remémorait également comment lui, Mint et Klarth, avaient pénétré au coeur de Sichu, dans la montagne des Sylphes, Esprits Originels du Vent, dans le but de refermer les brèches, de repousser les démons et enfin de conclure un pacte avec les Esprits, ramenant ainsi le calme dans les montagnes. Peu après, ils s'étaient rendus auprès de l'Arbre de Vie et avaient fait la rencontre de Martel, l'Esprit Gardien de l'Arbre.

Remontant plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il revoyait les moments passés à Beladum, où Lenios, futur fondateur du village de Totus, village cher au coeur de l'épéiste, les avait hébergés, Mint et lui, chez lui, et, après avoir discuté de la Magie et du Mana, leur avait mentionné le nom de Klarth F. Lester d'Euclide, qui pouvait être leur espoir contre le Lord Démoniaque.

Mais lorsque vint un souvenir antérieur, Cless sentit son coeur se serrer: il se revoyait dans le Mausolée, la nuit où Malice et ses Chevaliers Noirs, auteurs des massacres des villages de Totus et de celui de Mint, étaient parvenus à délivrer Dhaos de son sceau où il était prisonnier, à l'aide des deux mystérieux pendentifs qu'ils avaient dérobés aux deux adolescents. Conscient de l'ampleur de la catastrophe, et profitant de la mort de Malice de la main du Seigneur Maléfique, Tornix l'avait envoyé dans le temps avec la jeune Guérisseuse dans le but d'arrêter Dhaos à l'aide de personnes maîtrisant la Magie...

Cette nuit-là, Cless avait laissé derrière lui Chester, son meilleur ami, qui avait choisi de retenir Dhaos afin de faire gagner du temps à Tornix de lancer son incantation.

Et lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le passé, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre en voyant un objet qu'il connaissait bien...

Et cet objet, Cless l'avait soigneusement conservé dans son sac depuis ce jour. Presque machinalement, il mit la main dans le sac, fouilla quelques instants, puis la ressortit avec ledit objet.

L'arc de Chester.

Mais...Il était brisé.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Cless était plus que déprimé, et se posait des tas de questions, dont la principale: Chester est-il dans le même état que son arc? Etait-il en vie? Ou...Non, il ne pouvait y croire, c'était impossible, Chester, son vieux compagnon, ne pouvait pas...

Cless lança furtivement un regard circulaire: L'auberge était calme, hormis la discussion de l'Invocateur avec la brave dame de la réception et les rires étouffés des filles, toujours dans leur chambre. Au moins, ils sont heureux, pensa l'épéiste. Certain que personne ne l'observait, il reposa son regard brillant sur les restes de l'arc...

...Et, très vite, les larmes finirent par s'échapper, roulant sur ses joues et tombant sur le précieux trésor.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie, mais le pouvait-il vraiment devant ses compagnons? Eux qui le voyaient fort et courageux, vaillant et valeureux...Balivernes. Cless était un garçon comme les autres, il avait ses propres peurs, ses propres faiblesses...Ses propres chagrins. Mais, maintenant que l'occasion s'était présentée, tout seul dans sa chambre, il allait pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Chester...

Tous les jours, Cless priait pour qu'il soit toujours en vie, il priait pour qu'il ne revienne pas trop tard dans son présent pour arrêter Dhaos, car il savait ô combien le Seigneur Maléfique était dangereux, et comment il pouvait si aisément ôter la vie à quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route...Or, c'était précisément le cas du jeune archer...De Morrisson également...

Bien qu'il était dans le passé, le jeune chevalier savait que le temps était compté.

...D'ailleurs, il se demandait, tout en essuyant ses joues humides, un peu frustré, ce que projetait Klarth...Car, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ne voulait pas perdre la moindre seconde inutilement. La vie de son meilleur ami en dépendait.

°°°

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je dois vous transporter jusqu'au balcon du château pour que nous puissions nous y infiltrer, et ce jusque dans la chambre de Prince...

-Voilà, tu as tout compris, Arche.

-Oh là là...Bon, je ne pourrai transporter qu'un à la fois, d'acc'?

-Ca nous va.

-Mais, nous devrions peut-être prendre le temps de nous préparer d'abord, non? Qu'en dis-tu, Cless?

-Huh? Heu...Ben...

-On ne t'entend pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps...Tu vas bien, au moins?

-Heu, oui oui, je vais bien...T'en fais pas, Arche...

-En es-tu...Vraiment sûr?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Klarth, ça roule...

-Alors? Nous voulons simplement entendre ton avis.

-Hé bien...

Cless ne savait pas quoi dire. Le plan de Klarth était risqué, mais faisable. Mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème. Une heure auparavant, Klarth avait déboulé comme une rafale de vent dans la chambre où il se trouvait, le faisant sursauter sous la surprise, ce qui avait eu pour effet de laisser tomber l'arc brisé sur le sol. Heureusement, l'Invocateur, comme perdu dans ses réflexions, était passé devant le jeune blond, et fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac, sans doute à la recherche d'un de ses livres qu'il chérissait tant. Tandis que, concentré, l'homme aux cheveux gris lui tournait le dos, l'épéiste en avait profité pour ramasser précipitamment son trésor et le ranger rapidement mais soigneusement dans son sac. Plus tard, les deux damoiselles les avait rejoint, ouvrant ainsi la réunion "Sauvons le Prince Charles".

Mais Cless avait encore la tête ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Chester. Ca le frustrait de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien ou si...Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, sinon son inquiétude allait s'amplifier, sa dépression aussi.

Mais une pensée lui revint en tête: Moins il perdait de temps dans le passé, plus il avait de chances de revoir Chester en vie, et, qui sait, en bonne santé?

L'espoir était sa dernière carte. A présent, il le savait.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons tout de suite au château!

**---0--0---**

Voilà! J'ai finalement terminé mon One-Shot sur une ambiance positive. Je l'avais bien dit, les fics drama, c'était pas ma tasse de thé...Et en plus, j'y ai laissé des notes d'humour...Ralala, sacrée moi, va! lol Huuuuuuh...Finalement, Cless est une madeleine, dans c'te fic! Bon, c'est juste une histoire de larmes, mais rien de plus. Vous le voyez faire du bruit en pleurant? Naaan, ça ferait beaucoup trop OOC...Pis, ce serait vraiment effrayant à imaginer, sachant que le perso de Cless est assez jovial, déterminé, parfois idiot (Tiens! Ca me rappelle un certain brun en veste rouge à bretelles...lol A croire que c'est son ancêtre, comme le disent les rumeurs!). Bon, allez, c'était la première et dernière fois que je fais chialer ce pauvre chéri, promis! La prochaine fois, il nous fera bien rire! Ouéééééé! n.n

Okay! En attendant une éventuelle autre fic TOP (vais faire venir les fans môa), Reviewww! Et, si vous connaissez pas TOP, et que vous êtes tombés sur c'te fic par hasard, eh bien téléchargez l'émulateur SNES "zsnesw" ou "Nester", puis faites appel à Google pour trouver le Rom de Tales Of Phantasia (en Anglais de préférence, si vous voulez comprendre...), il est facilement dénichable! Jouez un max, et faites passer!

Bon! Ciao, et à la prochaine!

**ET LONGUE VIE A LA SAGA DES TALES OF ! n.n**


End file.
